Synthetic polymeric and elastomeric resins are widely utilized for fabricating packaging and packing products. A typical example is expanded polystyrene cups, plates, and the like used in the fast food industry. Generally, objects made from these materials are discarded after a single use. If these products are merely placed in landfills, they are lost for subsequent recovery of the constituent material. Furthermore, disposal in landfills is objectionable since such products, as is typical with synthetic resins generally, are of low density and occupy an inordinate volume within the landfill. This, coupled with the fact that many of these materials take very long periods of time to break down in a landfill, make a strong case for recycling such products.